Inuyasha: fire of mystic island genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: its the movie with a few genderswaps
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

a swamp in a bubble is a man who looks like Kyoya.

Then a bunch of kids surrounds the bubble.

The caldron of resonance is awakening said a girl.

Now the gates of time will open said the girl.

Ai said the girl.

Your hurt, Asagi said Ai.

You do not have the mark said Asagi.

You are able to leave said Asagi.

You must escape this place said Asagi.

What about all of you? Aren't you going to come? Asks Ai.

We can't said a boy 1.

We must remain on the island said boy 2.

Please, don't worry about us said girl 1.

You just have to save yourself said, Girl.

Hurry you must go said boy 3.

No. I want to stay said Ai.

I don't want to leave without you said Ai.

You have to save yourself said Asagi.

Asagi said Ai.

Farewell, Ai said Asagi.

* * *

Scene changes to Ai walking on a beach on the mainland.

She collapses in the surf.

A bird flies over her.

Scene changes to a cliff top with three men on top.

Jura, it seemed one has escaped said Kyora.

Another problem we don't need said, Jura.

Gora, bring back the girl said Ryura.

* * *

Scene changes to Ai waking up.

She sees that massive waves.

She heads up the shore.

Then Gora launches attacks from the water at the beach.

* * *

Scene changes to Inuyasha jumping on a branch.

Hmm, something fool around here said Inuyasha.

Then she jumps off.

* * *

Scene changes back to the beach where AI is about to be hit by Gora's attack when Miroki and Sango swoop in on Kilala and save her,

I see you're awake said Miroki.

Are you all right little girl? Asks Miroki.

Sango said Miroki.

Hang on, tight, you two, okay said Sango.

Kilala, get us away from here quickly said Sango.

Then Gora fires at Kilala who dodges every attack.

Then Shippo floats by in his ballon form.

What is that? Asks Shippo.

This way said Miroki.

Miroki! Sango said Kyoga.

Kyoga, I need you to look after this child said Miroki.

Sure thing, Shippo, take me over to them said Kyoga.

Gotcha said Shippo.

Take care of her said Miroki.

You got it said Kyoga.

Sango said Miroki.

Let's go said Sango.

They take off.

You're safe with me said Kyoga.

Gora fires again, misses and surfaces.

That demon said Sango.

Look at the size of that thing said Miroki.

* * *

Scene changes to Inuyasha running through the woods.

Then she jumps onto a branch and jumps off.

Shippo avoids Gora's attacks.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Then she appears by Shippo.

Inuyasha! She'll save us said Ai.

Inuyasha draws the tessaiga.

Don't mess with me said Inuyasha.

She lands on a cliff which buckles under her impact.

A turtle said Sango.

Over here, slowpoke said Inuyasha.

The turtle fires another attack but Inuyasha dodges.

It fires once again but misses.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Watch out said Kyoga.

Damn it said Inuyasha,

Hiraikotsu said Sango.

It didn't work said Shippo.

They're in Trouble said Sango.

Kyoga said Miroki.

Hey, he's not the only falling here said Shippo.

Kyoga said Inuyasha.

What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha.

Trying to help said Kyoga.

How come no one's coming to rescue me said Shippo.

I 've got my whole life ahead of me said Shippo.

We'd never abandon you said Sango.

I was scared out of my wits said Shippo.

You're safe now said Miroki.

Maybe I spoke too soon said Miroki.

It seems that way said Sango.

What do we do? Asks Shippo.

Then Miroki gropes him and Sango slaps her.

Can you try and focus for once said Sango.

I can't help myself said Miroki.

Then they avoid the turtle demon and Miroki falls off.

Miroki said Sango.

I'll catch you! Transform said Shippo.

Shippo changes into a giant bird and catches Miroki.

I owe you one said Miroki.

You make a good albatross, Shippo said Miroki.

I'm a hawk said Shippo.

Miroki uses her wind tunnel.

No good, Miroki said Shippo.

You're getting under the seawater said Shippo.

She reseals the wind tunnel.

Miroki said Sango.

Move out the way said Inuyasha.

Wind scar said Inuyasha.

That was too easy said Inuyasha.

It's not over yet said Kyoga.

What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha.

Damn this thing tougher than I thought said Inuyasha.

 _Its body's like a fortress thought Kyoga._

 _There's gotta be a soft spot on it somewhere thought Kyoga._

Hey, Inuyasha, attack him once more time said Kyoga.

Sure said Inuyasha.

Go said Kyoga.

The arrow hits a second face on its forehead.

Your mine said Inuyasha.

Wind scar said Inuyasha.

The attack hits and does damage.

He has been beaten said Kyora.

That Bitch said, Jura.

She defeated our brother Gora said, Jura.

They call that half-demoness Inuyasha said Kyora.

Brother, what shall we do about it? asks Kyora.

This time will be different said Ryura.

She won't escape from this island said Ryura.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Inuyasha.

hey, just a quick note um as you know um Inutaisho(Inuyasha's dad) is alive in my Inuyasha Genderbend series and he will enter the fanfiction in this chapter

i'm still figuring out how he will be in each scene and fight so bare with me on updates.

* * *

You guys okay? Asks Inuyasha.

Hey, Inuyasha tell me who is that girl? Asks Kyoga.

Huh said Inuyasha.

She turns to see Ai.

Yeah, when I saw her I was little surprised said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Ai.

Its been 50 years since we last met said Inuyasha.

Huh said Inuyasha.

Sister said Ai.

Oh, now I see said Miroki.

She's a half-demon said Shippo.

I had no idea said Sango.

Whoa, you mind getting off me said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Ai.

I'm begging you please save the others before it's too late said Ai.

* * *

Scene changes to a shack.

Here you are said Kyoga.

It's good said Ai.

Thank you so much said Ai.

Ai could you tell us where you ran away from said Miroki.

Horai island said Ai.

On the other side of the bay said Ai.

I was looking from the sky but I didn't see any island said Shippo.

Maybe the fog obscure it said Sango.

Horai island is a legendary place said Inuyasha.

The island suddenly reveals itself in a strange mist ever few decades said Inuyasha,

* * *

Flashback start

Which way is the land? Asks Inuyasha.

Damn said Inuyasha.

It's misty there's no sense getting upset over it said Kyoya.

Uh yeah said Inuyasha.

Huh said Inuyasha.

An island said Inuyasha.

Voice over(Inuyasha): we found Half demon kids there just like Ai.

Voice over(Inuyasha): according to their story they were bound to a group of demons known as the four war gods.

Who are you little punks? Asks Inuyasha.

Wait hold on a moment said Kyoya.

Inuyasha said Kyoya.

Hmm said Inuyasha.

Let's hear them out said Kyoya.

Why? I don't care what they say said Inuyasha.

You kids run for it said Inuyasha.

Kyoya said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Kyoya.

Iron Reaver Soul Stealer said Inuyasha.

Blades of blood said Inuyasha.

The demon it's sucking my blood said Kyoya.

I gotcha said Inuyasha.

She frees him.

Who's there? Asks Inuyasha

You half-demon wench how dare interferes said a male voice.

Inuyasha said Kyoya.

Are you all right? Asks Kyoya.

Damn you said Inuyasha.

We are the four war gods said the male.

Remember that said the male.

You shall become our slaves said the male.

Oh, yeah said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Kyoya.

I let him get way said Inuyasha.

Are you all right, Kyoya? Asks Inuyasha.

Look the island's disappeared said Kyoya.

What? Said Inuyasha.

There was nothing more we could do since the entire place disappeared said Inuyasha.

So we returned to the village said Inuyasha.

I got a visit from my father the next day he'd heard about the island and the incident, he said what we'd seen wasn't any ordinary island but something out of ancient legend, Horai Island said Inuyasha,

I remember once hearing that the first emperor of Qin dystansy searched for Horai Island in his quest for eternal youth said Miroki.

Well, that would at least explain why Ai hasn't changed in the past 50 years said Shippo.

Then Inuyasha reacts with pain.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

What's wrong? Asks Kyoga.

It's nothing said Inuyasha,

Did you hurt your back in the battle? Asks Kyoga.

Here let me see said Kyoga.

Leave me alone said Inuyasha.

You have a lot to learn pup said a voice.

The turn to see Inuyasha's father standing there.

Lord Inutaisho said Sango.

Papa said Inuyasha.

Let him see your back said Inutaisho.

I told him it's nothing said Inuyasha.

Do it now said Inutaisho.

Yes, sir said Inuyasha.

it always amazes me how he can get Inuyasha to obey said Shippo.

She takes off her tops and shows everyone.

It's the mark of the four war gods said Inutaisho.

You've heard them? Asks Miroki.

Yes and so have the other three demon lords said Inutaisho.

I'm gonna remember this said Inuyasha.

* * *

Later that night Inuyasha and her father are sleeping outside when they are awoken

I thought I smelled something in the wind said Inuyasha.

Now it makes sense said Inuyasha.

I too smell something said Inutaisho.

Wow that's Horai island isn't it said Kyoga.

How come you guys aren't;t sleeping? Asks Inuyasha.

Yes, that is Horai island said Inutaisho.

I thought you went to bed said Inuyasha.

We couldn't sleep any more than you could said Miroki.

So now what? Go rescue the children? Asks Miroki.

There's no way in hell said Inuyasha.

But I am going to make them pay for the scar on my back said Inuyasha.

So it's decided then said Kyoga.

This will not be an easy fight, any one of the four war gods individually are on par with the daiyoukai lords including myself said Inutaisho.

But together they are nearly unstoppable said Inutaisho.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Scene change to the group travels with Inuyasha, Kyoga and Shippo in a boat and Miroki and Sango on Kilala and Inutaisho in his dog form.

There is it said Inutaisho.

The legendary Horai Island said Sango.

 _I can't explain but I sense evil emanating from that island thought Kyoga._

Keep your guard up said Inuyasha.

Here they come said, Jura.

How kind they even brought the runaway half-demon and Inutaisho the lord of the west one of the four daiyoukai lords said Ryura

Jura said Ryura

Shall we warm ourselves up? Asks Ryura.

Sounds goods said, Jura.

Well, then brother I'll take care of our other visitors said Kyora.

* * *

Scene change.

Villagers are praying at a shrine when Kyora appears.

I am Kyora of the four war gods said Kyora.

This is a sacred site and soon it will become a battlefield said Kyora.

Your presence here is a hindrance to us but not for much longer said Kyora.

He terrorizing the villagers then Sesshomaru arrives.

So you've come at last said Kyora.

You can't begin to imagine how long I've waited for this moment Lord Sesshomaru said Kyora.

* * *

Scene change

Try to escape this said Jura.

Lookout said Shippo.

Kilala fly higher said Sango.

I won't let you escape me said, Jura.

Getting out of this isn't gonna be easy said Miroki.

We'll draw him away from Inuyasha said Sango.

Ai, Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Kyoga, and Shippo make it to land.

You guys ok? Asks Inuyasha.

It's been far too long Lord Inutaisho and Lady Inuyasha said Ryura.

Inutaisho transforms into his human form.

Ryura said Inutaisho.

We got some unfinished said Inuyasha.

We do and I knew you'd return soon or later said Ryura.

Only this time you won't be leaving ever said Ryura.

This time you're going to meet your end Ryura said Inutaisho.

You and the other two have been terrorizing humans and demons alike for far too long and as one of the four Daiyokai lords is it my duty to end threats such as yours to maintain the balance between humans and demons in this world said Inutaisho.

Nicely said papa says Inuyasha.

The three start to fight.

That's a nice sword you have said Ryura.

But it's wasted on you Half-demon said Ryura.

Actually it was originally mine I passed down my two swords to my two children said Inuaisho,

Unfortunately, it's no match for my wind blade and thunder blade said Ryura.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Don't worry about us said Inuyasha,

Just stay back said Inuyasha.

Wind scar said Inuyasha.

Earth dragon gale said Ryura.

What said Inutaisho.

If that impressed you this will blow you away said Ryura,

I can't stand show-offs like you said Inuyasha.

Dragon lightning said Ryura,

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

That was close said Ryura.

Almost too close said Ryura.

Where'd that sacred arrow come from? Asks Ryura.

Move a muscle and I'll fire another one said Kyoga.

Stay out of this Kyoga said Inuyasha.

This guy is mine said Inuyasha,

You're outmatched pup said Inutaisho.

Hold it are you running away? Asks Inuyasha.

You should heed the words of the old man said Ryura,

I'll make you eat those words said Inuyasha,

Get back here said Inuyasha.

He's gone said Inutaisho.

Damn, it said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Are you all right? Asks Kyoga.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Kyoga said Sango.

I'm glad you're both safe said Kyoga.

Yes, we managed to fight them off somehow said Miroki.

I can assume Jura vanished as well? Said Inutaisho.

Yes, they're definitely going to be a problem to get rid of said Miroki.

Then Inutaisho fell over.

Papa said Inuyasha.

They look at Inutaisho's back to see the mark of four war gods.

* * *

Scene change

Crimson demon fang said Kyora.

How'd he do that? Said Kyora.

I hand to you that was impressive said Kyora.

Dragon strike said Sesshomaru.

Magnificent said Kyora.

We'll cross swords again on Horai island said Kyora.

Explain yourself said Sesshomaru.

You bear the mark of the four war gods said Kyora.

As long as you do your fate rests in our hands said Kyora.

Jaken & Rin: Lord Sesshomaru.

What a shame indeed my lord said Jaken.

You only missed him by a few seconds said Jaken.

But he got away said Jaken.

No no wait that didn't come out right said Jaken.

You'd never let the enemy escape would you my lord? Asks Jaken.

I get it now said Jaken.

You let him go on purpose to save the pleasure of defeating him for later said Jaken.

Lord Sesshomaru said Rin.

* * *

Flashback starts

Lord Sesshomaru said a woman.

Forgive the intrusion said the woman.

I serve your father said the woman.

My name is Kujaku my lord said Kujaku.

And I go by the name of Seiten my lord said Seiten.

It means nothing my father and I estranged said Sesshomaru.

We are aware of that said Seiten.

Then I suggest you stay away from me said Sesshomaru.

No please wait said Kujaku.

Won't you at least hear us out? Asks Kujaku.

We came to slay the four war gods of Horai island said Kujaku.

Go ask my father or my sister said Sesshomaru.

We would but the general is at a meeting with other Daiyokai lords and Lady Inuyasha ran away from the palace some time ago and we cannot find her said Seiten.

I'm not interested in being your third choice said Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru said both.

Scene change

Damn you said Seiten.

Lord Sesshomaru forgive me said Seiten.

He didn't live up to reputation said Kyora.

I'll take their weapons as my spoils said Kyora.

He dodges an attack by Sesshomaru.

What an unexpected pleasure this is said Kyora.

You are the Lord Sesshomaru son of Inutaisho I've heard so much about said Kyora.

And now we finally meet said Kyora.

Indeed said Sesshomaru.

And you call yourself a god? Said Sesshomaru.

Absolutely said Kyora.

Ridicoulous said Sesshomaru.

What was father doing battling these weaklings? Asks Sesshomaru.

It doesn't make any sense to me said Sesshomaru.

My my you are strong said Kyora.

But you erred said Kyora.

Never underestimated the power of a god said Kyora.

Kyora marks Sesshomaru.

Now that you bare my mark you will never escape me said Kyora.

Then he leaves.

Flashback ends

* * *

Uh Lord Sesshomaru tell me are you going to slay the god who managed to get away from you? Asks Jaken.

There's no need said Sesshomaru.

Just what I was thinking said Jaken.

You see Rin? Said Jaken.

Why on earth did you even bring it up? Yells Jaken.

I didn't say a thing about it said Rin.


End file.
